The True Pan and 17 Story
by kiwi93089
Summary: Pan leaves home when she finds out shes carrying a child & the father is leaving her After two years she ends up living in a forest close to her old home She starts getting much need supplies from a stranger...
1. Prolog

The True Pan and 17 Story

Chapter: Prologue

A-N: well this is my newest story, as you can see it's a P-17 story. This isn't for T-P fans cuz you know Pan ends up almost hating Trunks.... sorry people! Please leave me some reviews!

Vegeta: don't you dare read this!

Me: hits vegeta shuuut up geta-chan!

Geta: .

Me . poor geta-chan....

Disclaimer:

me: I own all of DragonballZGT! Mwha ha ha .h....

Juu: what was that?

Me: I own Vegeta????

Geta: WTF no you don't!

Pan: tell them the truth!

Me: can't make me!

All: wanna bet? powers up

Me: eep! Ok I don't own anything except characters I make up...

On with the story:

'I'm leaving, I can't stay here.' The words echoed in Pan's ears as they had for the last two years when ever she thought of her parents. Pan pulled a small orange capsule our from her pocket. Taking in a deep breath she inhaled the pine-y sent that the forest let off. Above her dark grey clouds frowned down on her, threatening her with rain. The forest animals chatted to each other loudly as she walked a bit farther into the tree-free clearing. A small stream flowed by right next to Pan as she walked around inspecting the area. Finally she gave a small smile and spoke out.

"Well Koshi we're home again." She said sadly to the 2 year old boy she held in her arms. Koshi looked at his mother with his big baby blue eyes with an amused glint. Pan stroaked his black hair that hung at the nape of his neck in a small tail. A brown tail curled around Pan's arm and another around her waist. She grabbed an orange backpack up off the forest's leafy floor. Throwing the capsule down, Pan walked into it with Koshi clinging to her tightly.

Pan looked around, making sure everything was still in it's place. She put Koshi down and he walked over to his stuffed gecko. Pan let a small smile grace her face as Koshi sat and played fondly with the toy. The thought of who gave Koshi the gecko was enough to pull Pan out of her sadness for a moment. Pan set to work on making some dinner for herself and her boy.

As Pan worked on the food sadness did managed to take over her again.

'Why couldn't he stay with me, or better yet his unborn son.' Pan thought as she angrily remembered the day HE had left her.

FLASHBACK

Pan sat lazily on the tree branch rubbing her stomach happily, a huge smile across her face.

'We're going to have a baby.' Pan looked up as she heard him land, her baby's father. Instantly she jumped up to hug him. Though when she did he wouldn't let her.

"Pan we need to talk..." He trailed off, his eyes containing a look of annoyance. Pan looked at him with concern but sat down ready to hear him out.

"I'm getting married Pan, I've found my true love." He said slowly while looking at her with his deep blue eyes. Pan's head immediately looked towards her stomach, he didn't know yet.

"But Trunks..." Trunks cut her off before she could finish.

"Don't make this harder then it is, we had 2 years together, but now I've found true love." Pan had tears in her eyes as she stood up. Trunks did the same and was rewarded with a crack across the face by Pan's hand.

"Trunks this is YOUR kid I'm carrying, now you say you've found true love, who is more important then leaving your first child fatherless?" Pan's words were coming out like venom but Trunks still replied.

"Marron, I'm marrying Marron." He said before he took off into the night.

FLASHBACK OVER

After dinner Pan took Koshi and tucked him into bed. His room was filled with yellow stars and strangely green geckos. Pan told him a short story about some ducks who got lost from their mother before he was off to sleep. She walked back out into the red leaving room before grabbing some training gear to head off to train. Before she could head off to the built in gravity room the seldom used doorbell was rung. Curious about who would be out in the forest this late Pan went to answer the door. She opened the pale blue door to find no one, instead she found 3 pink capsules. Pan wrinkled her nose at the colors but read the small note she found attached to them. It was only one sentence with no name but it meant a lot to the single parent.

'Here is some supplies for you and your child, remember, there is ALWAYS hope.'

A-N: well there you go! The begining of my newest story, don't worry I don't plan on making this story tooo long. Please tell me if you want a lemon later on in the story!

Geta: by force I'm to tell you to review this story! Even though I'm not in it. saiyan pout

peace out

kiwi and Geta-chan


	2. Chapter 1: Old acquaintances

Chapter 1: Old acquaintances

A-N: well I see your back for more! That makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside lol 0.o I decided to grace you with another chapter!

Geta: you came back for this story?

Me: -vain pops out on forehead- And what is wrong with my story?

Geta: nothing onna nothing . . .

Me: it just proves that I'm all perfect

Geta snickers sure u are . . .

Disclaimer:

Me: I own all of DragonballZGT! Mwha ha ha h...

Juu: what was that?

Me: I own Vegeta?

Geta: WTF no you don't!

Pan: tell them the truth!

Me: can't make me!

All: wanna bet? -powers up-

Me: eep! Ok I don't own anything except characters I make up...

Last time:

- In the forest –

A pair of ice blue eyes started at the small capsule home.

"So she has accepted the gift, perhaps it will motivate her to return to her own home… and out of my forest" The owner of the voice took a lingering glance back to the silent home before he stalked back off into the darkness to his own home.

This time:

Pan walked out into the forest, Koshi following slowly on his shaky legs. She inhaled deeply taking in the scent of the forest that reminded Pan of her home. It had been about 3 months since Pan had moved into the forest. Strangely every time she thought she was going to run out of supplies the person showed up and left more capsules on her doorstep. Pan really had no idea how the stranger managed to know exactly when to give them more supplies. Koshi looked at his mother curiously from his spot a few feet behind her. Pan walked back and took his hand, leading him to the small stream. Removing both their shoes and rolling their pant legs so they could step into the water. She let out a sigh as she enjoyed the cool feel of the water as it licked at her feet. Koshi let his feet hang, watching the fish swim by quickly. Slowly Pan steadied herself to catch her son's and her own dinner. Her hand shot into the water lighting quick and emerged again clutching a wriggling fish. Koshi smiled and clapped as she threw the fish onto the shore. Pan caught 10 more fish before filling a water jug and exiting the stream. Looking around for a moment she spun around quickly when her son said something.

"Momma picnic?" She gave him a smile and nod. Pan was very happy, her son hardly ever spoke, and she assumed it was just his way of dealing with their life. Pan reached down and pulled him out of the stream asking him to guard their dinner while she started a fire. She had decided to cook in a normal way; she was a bit too close to her parents' home to be using ki attacks, even with the ki-suppressing bracelet she possessed. The forest grew quiet and instantly Pan knew something was wrong. She looked around uneasily trying to see anything abnormal that stuck out. Taking Koshi's hand she lit the fire eyeing the forest the whole time. As she roasted the fish her senses were wide spread, way out into the approaching night. Koshi had gotten up and was floating around chasing fire-flies. A bush shook and a branch snapped causing Pan to try and dart towards her floating son. There was a flaw in this play however as she soon found out. The thing from the bush grabbed Koshi and took off. Not even thinking Pan powered up to super saiyan. Taking off she flew out of the clearing weaving in and out of the trees. She saw a flash of lavender and her anger rose.

"Koshi!" Pan yelled hoping her son was alright. Off in the distance she heard the faint cry of 'mommy' before it was silenced. Pan grew even more frustrated as the over hang branches grew to thick forcing Pan to resort to running. She was pushing herself as hard as she could, hoping she was imagining all this or better yet dreaming. In all her thought on catching up with her son and his kidnapper Pan forgot one thing. It was a very simple thing, something normal humans do. Pan forgot to watch her feet for things that could trip you. Pan hit the forest floor in agonizing pain, the kind of pain that shoots through your whole body. She looked down at her leg; it was lying motionless at an awkward angle. One by one, tears dribbled down her cheeks as she tried to put her leg back in the right position. A gentle pair of hands took a soft grip on her knee and twisted it back into place with a quick snap. Pan looked up to stare into the ice blue eyes of the person kneeling next to her.

"It was Vegeta's son that took your boy." He said to her as he stood back up offering a hand down to Pan. Pan pounded the ground with both fists causing a near by tree to shake.

"My one weakness..." She mumbled as she clutched onto the tree trying to rise off the ground ignoring the guy's hand. Pan slipped sideways and braced her body for once again hitting the cold, hard ground. Though after a moment she realized that she didn't hit ground yet, for she was being held steady by the person with the icy eyes.

"Let's get you healed first then we can find your son." Pan gave him a studying look before she realized what he had said. He seemed frustrated and at the same time slightly concerned.

"We? Why are you so concerned about my son?" She was leaning on his shoulder to support herself.

"Must you ask so many questions?" He snapped with a bit of ice. Pan's brain now seemed to figure out who this man was. The eyes, his hair, the attitude, and the obnoxious orange bandana all add up to give his identity away.

"Juu. ?" She looked up to see if he would reply.

"What are you doing out here and how do you know it was Trunks who stole my son?" Juu. put on an amused smirk that was close to a smile.

"I've been living out here since before you were born." He said as he helped Pan to the path that would take them to his home.

"My sister over heard a rumor that Trunks was in desperate need of something to boost his publicity." Pan looked up at him realizing that he was still about a head taller then her.

"Still what does that have to do with Koshi?" The pain seemed to have dulled her mind making it hard for her to think clearly.

"Think about it you navie girl. Trunks suddenly appearing with a little boy would make him seem like a hero. What a perfect publicity stunt, saving a little boy in danger of his crazed mother." Juu. opened the door and let Pan hobble in before walking off into the back room to get her some blankets and the first aid kit. Pan slowly let her self fall onto the couch and watched as Juu. came back with a whole lot of blankets and pillows.

"How'd you know to come out to help me tonight if you just heard this 'rumor'?" Pan asked eyeing him with suspicion.

"I've been watching you since you arrived in my forest, I happened to be out tonight to give you some supplies when I saw what happened." Surprise radiated from Pan's aura as she realized what he was saying.

"You've been the one giving me supplies?" Why ha-…" He cut her off sharply as he stood to leave the room.

"You should get some rest, we can head to capsule corp. in the morning" He said while walking towards another room. Pan started to rearrange her pillows and finally ended up in a tangled mess. Juu. looked over his shoulder as he heard the muttering of random curses. He did his best to hide the sneer of superiority as he saw Pan in a tangled mess of covers.

"Goodnight Pan." Pan looked up from her mess and sighed.

"Goodnight Juu."

A-N: well that's the end of the chapter...

Geta: like anyone cares

ME: didn't I hit you hard enough with the frying pan earlier?

Geta: baka onna that didn't hurt

ME: please review everyone!

Geta: yeah just to shut her up

-metal clang is heard before author and Geta disappear-


	3. Chapter 2: the switching POV chapter

Chapter 2:

A-N: Still hoping for lots of reviews sorry bout the name being misspelled I went back and fixed it though sorry for the long wait

Geta: blah blah blah... baka ninegin

Me: *warning* I pretty much dislike Marron so I won't be very nice to her

Geta: and they all care why!

Me: *hits him with a frying pan*

Disclaimer:

Me: I own all of Dragonball\Z\GT! Mwha ha ha h...

Juu: what was that?

Me: I own Vegeta????

Geta: WTF no you don't!

Pan: tell them the truth!

Me: can't make me!

All: wanna bet? *powers up*

Me: eep! Ok I don't own anything except characters I make up...

Last time:

Pan slowly let her self fall onto the couch and watched as Juu. came back with a whole lot of blankets and pillows.

"You should get some rest, we can head to capsule corp. in the morning" Pan started to rearrange her pillows and finally ended up in a tangled mess. Juu. looked over his shoulder as he heard the muttering of random curses. He had to hide a smile as he saw Pan in a tangled mess of covers. 

"Goodnight Pan." Pan looked up from her mess and sighed.

"Goodnight Juu."

This time:

Koshi woke to a bright, white light shining down into his eyes. As his eyes adjusted the memories of what happened flood back into his mind. He sat up quickly and tried to hop off the table. He came terrified when a man with lavender hair held on to him. Koshi yelled and struggled against the man. A flash of gold filled the room, revealing the man to have turned into a super saiyan just to hold the boy. 

"Calm down Koshi!" The boy suddenly stopped, looking up into the man's blue eyes.

"H...how do you know my name?" The scared demi-saiyan asked as the man sat him back down. 

"Don't you know who I am?" Koshi shook his head and continued to listen. 

"Hasn't your mother ever told you about me?" Koshi shook his head again looking pretty confused. 

"What's so important about you any ways?" The cocky 3 year old asked as he glared coldly. 

(A-n: incase I didn't say they had been in the forest for 2 months during which Koshi turned 3)

The lavender haired man stared down at the boy as he pondered what to say. Koshi looked around the vast room, intrigued by all the big machines. 

"Koshi," Koshi looked up that man, "I'm your father." With those words a little boy's world was sent into a spiral of confusion.

~Pan and Juu.~

Pan awoke to the blinding bright light that was the morning sun. Juu was out in what had to a kitchen making something that smelled delicious to her. Deciding she was going to get some she slowly got up off the couch. Pan limped out towards the alluring smell, but received a shock when she looked into the room. In the middle of the kitchen stood Juu. in a pair of baggy jeans, his bandana sticking out the pocket. She felt heat rise to her face as he turned around. Pan had to keep from licking her lips at his well developed chest. 

"Take a picture," he said as he noticed her stare, "it lasts longer." Pan mumbled something but took a seat at the table any way. She immediately began to scarf down the food set in front of her. 

"Thish ish 'eal g'eat shuu!" (Translation: this is real great Juu.!) Pan exclaimed with her mouth causing Juu. smirk at her child like actions. 

After breakfast Juu. helped Pan into the living room again so he could apply more medicine to her knee. She sucked in a huge breath of air as he again set the knee in it's correct position.

"Let's head over to my sisters" Pan nodded at his idea and began to get up to limp out the door. Juu. took one look at her and 'tisked' causing Pan to turn and look at him in question.

"What?" He smirked and walked back towards his room. Juu. emerged a moment later in an orange physic ward t-shirt. As Pan stood hobbling down his porches stairs she almost screamed when she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist and pick her up. 

"What ARE you doing Juu.?"

"Naive saiyan...," Juu. said with a slight laugh, " your ki is still low from your rampage last night, I wish to reach my sister sometime today."he finished simply before he burst off towards his sister house with Pan in his arms.

~Capsule Corp.~

Trunks looked down at his son, who in extreme confusion passed out once again. He watched as he slowly stirred once again but didn't wake. Trunks listened to the slow hum of the machines, enjoying the quite that surround him and his son. He felt a twinge in his heart when he said his son. No one knew that this was his son besides Marron and only she that it was Pan who mothered the small boy. The door suddenly slammed open by an angry blonde.

"Why is that brat still sleeping Trunks?!" Trunks suddenly missed his silence. He stood looking down at her with his baby blue eyes. 

"Marron dear, he needs his rest. Don't you want him to be healthy? If not the press will notice and that won't be good." Marron seemed to be weighing her options. She turned on heel and left the room, seemingly annoyed yet again. Trunks sighed the moment she left.

"Well Koshi that's your step-mother" Trunks said thinking his son was still asleep. The boy surprisingly was awake though, and looked up at his father in confusion.

"A new mommy, what about my old mommy?" The young boy asked in even more confusion. Trunks had a look of deep thought on his face.

'What do I tell him? I can't say I took him without a good reason... I can't say she's dead, he's too smart for that...' He thought for a moment looking into his son's eyes.

"Your mom went on a bit of a vacation, so I'm babysitting you." Koshi sat there and pondered what his father said for a few moments. His stomach rumbled causing Trunks to smile. 

"Hungry?" Koshi nodded and hopped off the table.

"Ok let's get some food, then how about we meet some more or your family." The young boy cautiously took his father's hand and walked off out into the kitchen. The poor child had no clue what he was getting into.

~Master Roshi's~

Juu. landed gently on the ground holding onto Pan while she balanced her self. Juu. started to walk towards the door when he notice that Pan was still standing out on the beach.

"Come on saiyan we want to get your kid back right?" He asked as he turned back towards her.

"Juu I'm sorry. I'm nervous, I've not seen anyone I've known for nearly 3 years. I ran away because I was scared to find out what would happen if they found out about Koshi. Now I am going to face them and have to tell them the truth." Pan said in frustration at her own weakness. The android looked straight into Pan's midnight blue eyes and spoke again. 

"It's time to face your fears." Juu. turned again walking towards the house this time Pan hobbled after him. A moment later the front door was opened to reveal a set of small children chasing each other. A young boy around the age of 5 was tailing behind a little girl about the age of 3. 

"Angel give it back!" The boy shouted loudly running across the beach.

"Catch me if ya can Matoko!" The little girl shouted back, it was surprising that she was faster then the older boy. The boy had brown hair that stood up in spikes. His green eyes were alight and he had a round face. He wore an orange gi with Master Roshi's training symbol on the back. The little girl was a blonde with grey eyes. Her hair was tied back in a long ponytail. She wore a similar gi to the young boy except it was a sky blue color with a red belt. 

"Uncle Tien, Angle won't give me back my dragon!" Pan raised an eyebrow as both Yamcha and Tien stepped outside. Tien walked over to Angel and squatted down to her eye level. 

"Do you have Matoko's dragon?" He asked her as she guiltily looked up at him.

"Yes Daddy, I'm sorry" Angel walked over to Matoko and handed him a miniature dragon. Matoko smiled and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Angel-chan!" As Matoko ran into the house with Angel, Yamcha and Tien laughed. Yamcha was the first to notice Pan and Juu. standing there.

"Hey Pan-chan, long time no see!" 18 and Krillen came outside onto the porch of Kame House. Juu. started to walk over to his sister as Pan was greeted by Krillen and Tien. 

"Hey kiddo!" Krillen exclaimed while jumping up to ruffle her hair. 

"Man, you've grown tall, how old are you now?" Krillen asked in a short breath. Pan blushed slightly at all the attention. With a Son grin and a hand behind her head she spoke. 

"So what have I missed?" Angel and Matoko reappeared outside once again. This time Matoko walked over to his father and whispered something into his ear. Pan wondered who the children were and if they were children of Z-fighters.

"Who's kids are those?" Pan asked as she thought of her own son.

Yamcha answered first with a bit of fatherly pride. 

"The little boy running around is my boy, Matoko. Though the little girl running around is Tien and Launch's midget, Angel." Tien nodded and walked off to preform some meditation.

"How 'bout you Panny, how's your life being going?" Pan hesitated for a moment but decided to speak up and tell the truth. 

"Well it's been going well for the last two years, last night though I encountered a huge problem. But Juu. came to help sadly he couldn't fix the problem." Krillen being the hentai person he was started to get twisted thought on what happened.

"So what problem was that?" Yamcha a bit of his naive-ness showing as he spoke. Pan's face was instantly lodged into a frown. 

"My son was kidnaped by someone last night in the forest." Krillen sweat dropped and fell to the ground. 

"SINCE WHEN DID GOHAN HAVE A GRANDSON?" Krillen yelled in absolute shock as he picked himself up off the porch.

~Trunks and Koshi~

Koshi was simply amazed by all the machines that were whizzing by him. He held on to his father's hand a bit tighter as both took off into the air.

"Daddy where are we going?" The little boys voice was almost nothing compared to the wind whipping around them. Trunks looked over at his son and smiled, then shouted back to him.

"All of your Grandparents are meeting at your one Grandfather's house so were going to meet them." The little boy grinned and continued to fly faster. Moments later they reached the home of Son Gohan and Videl, the grandparents of Koshi. As the two walked up the stairs ready to knock, Koshi stood behind his father and clutched onto his pant leg.

"What if they don 't like me?" Koshi asked his father as he waited for the door to open. Trunks bent down eye level with his small son that stood before him. Before he could answer though Videl Son opened her front door greeting Trunks and unknown (to her at least) boy into her home. Trunks sensed Koshi fear and picked him up, holding him tightly to his chest. Bulma was sitting conversing with Gohan about something school related. Vegeta was standing off in the corner by himself being anti-social. Each of the four adults eyed the little boy wondering who he was. Trunks sat down and let Koshi stay on his lap silently.

"I'm going to leap right into this problem. Last night I got a strange visitor at my door. It was Pan and she had this little boy in my arms. She asked me if I'd raise him as my own since she couldn't do so anymore. 

"What she was home?!?" Gohan shouted, slamming his fist onto the table. He walked around the table and took the small boy out of Trunks' arms. 

Gohan let a tear slide down his face at the memory of pain which he suffered when he lost his little Panny.

"What's your name little man?" Koshi looked up into the man's eyes, they reminded him of his own mothers eyes. Koshi suddenly started crying, he was already missing his mother deeply. Gohan just looked at the boy in shock. He did the only thing he could think of, he comforted the small boy.

~Juu. and 18 Talking~

Juu. looked over at his slightly older sister in annoyance. She tucked a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear. 

"Do you know where Trunks is with the boy?" He asked as he stood their watching Pan sit with Angel and Matoko in the sandy beech.

"Why do you care some much about the boy, brother?" 18 asked her brother slowly as she eyed his face. For once in his life Juu. stood speechless and confused. Slowly an answer came to him

"I don't know sis...."

A- N: well what you think?

Geta: she typed 7 or 8 pages!

Me: ^.^ I'm so proud of myself

Geta: get over it

Me*hits vegeta*

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3: whose kid?

Chapter 3: Who's son?!?

A-n: well I'm back!

Vegeta: wtf I thought I locked you in the closet!

Me: but I escaped Veggie!

Vegeta: _._

Me: lol enjoy the chapter and thanks to all my reviewers! Oh yeah and Gohan has a gravity room too!

Vegeta: lucky brat....

Disclaimer:

Me: I own all of Dragonball\Z\GT! Mwha ha ha h...

Juu: what was that?

Me: I own Vegeta????

Geta: WTF no you don't!

Pan: tell them the truth!

Me: can't make me!

All: wanna bet? *powers up*

Me: eep! Ok I don't own anything except characters I make up...

Last time:

~Juu. and 18 Talking~

Juu. looked over at his slightly older sister in annoyance. She tucked a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear. 

"Do you know where Trunks is with the boy?" He asked as he stood their watching Pan sit with Angel and Matoko in the sandy beach.

"Why do you care so much about the boy, brother?" 18 asked her brother slowly as she eyed his face. For once in his life Juu. stood speechless and confused. Slowly an answer came to him

"I don't know sis..."

This time: 

~Son's home~

Gohan sat with is grandson curled tightly on his lap in a deep sleep. The adults still looked at the little boy in amazement. Videl walked over and stroked his black hair. Koshi's tail curled around Gohan's wrist when he stood. 

"Trunks how was Pan doing last night, did she look well-fed, clean and taken care of?" Gohan whispered as he gently laid Koshi on the couch and covered him. Trunks looked uneasy for a moment, he felt horrible for lying but he had to remember this was for his and Marron's own good.

"She looked fed and clean but she seemed very stressed and even different." Trunks took the cup of tea his mother offered him, it helped sooth some of his nerves. The group heard a small whimper from Koshi as he tossed and turned.

"Mommy..." The small boy uttered in his sleep causing Trunks to look at him with sympathy.

~With Pan~

Krillen's jaw was nearly touching the ground and the rest of the adults (excluding 18 and 17) were wide-eyed. 

"Yo... you have a son Pan?" Krillen asked out of shock, no matter how many times the thought went through his head he couldn't get it to stick that innocent Pan had a child of her own. By now Matoko and Angel were laughing at Krillen who was acting very funny in their opinion. Juu was watching this happen as his sister watched him. 

"Juu," She said and almost laughed when she saw he was now staring out at Pan with a slight smirk. Angel came over and tugged on the bottom of Pan's shirt. Slowly Pan allowed herself to bend down so she was eye level with the girl. 

"Lady, when you find your son can you bring him over to play? Then Matoko, your son, and I could play tag. We can't do that with only two people!" Angel held a look of pure excitement that seemed to radiate from her smile. Pan let a smile tug it's way onto her face and let it rest there.

"Sure Angel, Koshi would enjoy that!" 

Moments later Launch called the group of fighters and the children in for lunch. It was a big meal, Pan was stuffing her saiyan face, the food was SO good in her opinion. 

"Lawn-ch dis ish so 'ood!" (translation: Launch this is so good!) Pan exclaimed with her mouth full causing everyone to smile. Pan's eyes suddenly shot up and west. She closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment.

"Koshi!" As she exclaimed her son's name Pan took off out the door with 17 close on her heels.

~At the Son's in the field~

Vegeta smirked as his grandson, yes his grandson, powered up to just below super saiyan. Gohan was also impressed as Koshi stood there in 987 x's earth gravity, the boy was strong, no one could doubt that. In the distance Trunks felt some one power up and take off. He was watching his son in awe and didn't think any thing of it. Trunks turned the gravity room's window and slumped down the floor deep in thought.

'How can I turn that innocent little boy into some news story? He's never done any harm and hell in the short time he's been around me I'm already so proud of him. I can't do this to him!' Suddenly Trunks got the perfect idea that would result in him still being able to see Koshi. He flung open the door and raced inside. 

"Gohan can I talk to you?" Trunks asked as he tapped his friend's shoulder. Gohan looked down at Koshi again and nodded, following Trunks out into the hallway. Trunks couldn't help but look down at his feet as he began to speak. Gohan held a look of curiosity as he stared at the younger boy.

"Gohan I can't keep him, you have more right to him then I do. Please say that you and Videl can take him in." Trunks said now raising his face and looking Gohan in the eyes with a pleading look.

"Trunks are you sure? I know that Marron wanted children even if she can't have any of her own..."

"Gohan take him, I don't think we are ready for kids yet."

Gohan let a smile bring itself upon his face and gave Trunks a manly hug.

"Thank you Trunks." Gohan then proceeded to head to the kitchen to tell Videl the news. Trunks walked over to the control panel and shut the gravity off, then headed in towards his son. Koshi looked up at Trunks with a smile, Vegeta was looking at his grandson in pride. Trunk kneeled down so he was once again eye level with his son.

"Koshi, do you remember the nice man that I told you was your Grandpa?"

Koshi nodded his head and turned and gave Vegeta's leg a hug. Trunks laughed and Vegeta snorted but said nothing.

"Not him but the other man, Koshi do you want to live with your other Grandpa." Koshi's smile disappeared as he realized what Trunks was saying. He wrapped his little arms tightly around Trunks' leg. 

"Daddy I want to live with you and mommy!" Tears started from the small boy's eyes as Trunks picked him up.

"Koshi, I've got to go away awhile and remember your mom's on vacation. Please do this for me!" As Trunks tried to convince his son to stay Koshi only held on to his father tighter.

"Daddy I'll miss you..." Koshi said quietly into his father's shirt. Trunks rubbed his back in circles and spoke once more.

"I'll still be able to visit. You really don't live with the mean blonde woman do you?" Koshi desperately shook his head no and let go of Trunks. Koshi walked out of the room towards the kitchen were all the saiyans could smell food. Trunks was about to follow his son when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his father glaring at him with a frown on his face.

"Why didn't you keep him and Pan?" Vegeta removed his son but kept his glare strong.

"What do you mean father?" Trunks asked as he stood confused.

"Don't play with me boy! I know that kid is your's and Pan's brat, now tell me why you married the android's and baldy's brat instead"

"I wasn't ready.... I wasn't ready for a kid." Vegeta smacked Trunks upside the head for the first time in many years.

"And you think Pan was ready for one?" Vegeta didn't look back as he walked out the door. Trunks walked outside and took off he didn't walk inside and even say goodbye to Koshi.

~Pan and Juu.~

Pan was flying as fast as she could towards her son's rising ki.

'What if he's in danger?' Juu. flew up beside her, he was still clam looking as they flew. Off in the distance a light blue house could be spotted siting a top a hill. Pan ignored the feeling of dread that was taking hold of her body and continued on. Within seconds she landed on the property with Juu. still by her side. 

"Come one Grandpa 'Geta let's go train! I wanna be really strong when Mommy and Daddy come back!" Pan heard his voice and everything inside her snapped. She threw a ki blast at the door and flew in. Juu. followed in after her, trying to spot Pan's son as the dust settled. Pan felt someone grab her and tackle her down to the ground. She screamed in frustration while yelling out for Koshi. 

"Koshi go with Juu! Get out of here!" Pan yelled franticly as another pair of arms grabbed her to keep her down. As the dust settled Koshi was in Juu.'s arms as he held him protectively. Gohan and Vegeta had a hold on the struggling Pan. Juu growled, he didn't know how he did it but it was low and startling. Gohan eyed Juu before, with Vegeta's help, standing up while holding Pan. Pan's hair changed gold and she continued to struggle. Koshi's hair suddenly flared gold to and he rushed at his Grandfathers. Juu then tackled Gohan finally releasing Pan. Instantly Pan grabbed of hold of Koshi and held him tightly. She stroked his hair as they both powered down. Juu stood back up his lip had been bloodied a bit and Gohan had a small cut on his forehead. Pan stood up with Koshi in her arms and stood next to Juu. as if he was going to protect them. As everyone stood up Pan looked like she realized where she was.

"I'm home..."


	5. Chapter 4: YOUR NOT THE FATHER?

Chapter 4:

A-N: I know I know... you probably are like 'well let's give up on her she doesn't update anymore' Please don't! Life got so busy there and i lost sight of what was important! I'm back and I'm going to be a better author this summer and work harder!

THANKS FOR NOT GIVING UP ON ME!

Disclaimer:

Me: I own all of DragonballZGT! Mwha ha ha h...

Juu: what was that?

Me: I own Vegeta????

Geta: WTF no you don't!

Pan: tell them the truth!

Me: can't make me!

All: wanna bet? powers up

Me: eep! Ok I don't own anything except characters I make up...

Last time:

Instantly Pan grabbed of hold of Koshi and held him tightly. She stroked his hair as they both powered down. Juu stood back up his lip had been bloodied a bit and Gohan had a small cut on his forehead. Pan stood up with Koshi in her arms and stood next to Juu. as if he was going to protect them. As everyone stood up Pan looked like she realized where she was.

"I'm home..."

This time:

Pan blinked, looking from face to face. Videl looked as everything calmed down and stared at Pan in shock.

"Panny?" Videl said very quietly. Koshi struggled in his mother's grip causing Pan to hand him to Juu. as she ran to hug her mother. Amazingly tears began to leak from Pan's eyes. Gohan's eyes softened a bit at the sight but then as his eyes fell back on Juu. and Koshi they hardened again. With a cold voice to match his cold glare he spoke.

"Where the hell have you been?" Gohan said as he stepped towards Pan. She glared at him fiercely daring him to continue. After all the time that had passed Pan thought her parents would of been happy to see her.

"Living my life." Pan stated as she now walked back to her spot besides Juu.

"Juu is it possible for you to take him back to your cabin?" Pan asked quietly as she readied her self for the impending fight with her parents. Juu. looked from Pan to Gohan a few times then down at Koshi before he nodded. In a flash Juu had left the Son house for his own cabin with Koshi buried deep in his arms.

Pan looked from her father to her mother and sighed. She looked up at them again and prayed that this wouldn't turn out horribly.

"Can we sit down? I'd like to explain my actions." Videl grabbed Gohan's hand and pulled him towards the couch while Pan took a seat on a nearby chair. Gohan had let up his glare a bit but still frowned at her.

"This all started three years ago on the day I was going to tell Koshi's father I was pregnant. When he got there that day I found out he was leaving me and his unborn son for another. I was scared, I knew I could face everyone if he was by my side but without him I just couldn't. I ran from here in hopes of returning when Koshi and I were both ready to face the truth. We've been living out in woods about 4 miles from here for..." Gohan get her off mid-sentence.

"That's impossible Pan! I would of felt your ki long ago!" Pan pulled up the arm of her red sleeved under shirt. A yellow bracelet was wrapped around her wrist. It looked like simple electrical tape with a black strip around the one part.

"It's a ki shield, with some help from Bra I made it a few years ago. It reduces my ki to that of my surrounding life forces. I also made one for Koshi that's red." Pan suddenly remembered that she had no clue how Koshi had ended up here at her old home.

"Dad, why was Koshi here?" Pan asked timidly hoping her father wouldn't yell. Gohan didn't yell, but he did give her a confused look before he spoke.

"Trunks brought him over, he said that you had told him to care for Koshi because you couldn't anymore."

"WHAT?! HOW DARE HE! I'LL KILL HIM!" Pan raged as she stood up and started stomping around. Gohan quickly stood up and grabbed her shoulders.

"What is going on? Didn't you give Koshi to Trunks?" Pan's eyes widen in disbelief.

"NO! He kidnaped him from me the night Koshi and I were having a picnic in a clearing." Tears welled up in Pan's eyes as the stress and pain started to take effect. She fell back into her chair and began to sniffle. Videl left the room to get some tea for Pan while Gohan just stared at Pan and then at a picture that he had taken of Koshi. Before he left he heard his only daughter mumble a few words before she drifted to sleep.

"At least he's finally taking interest in his son maybe life can go back to some form of normal..."

Juu and Koshi

They had finally reached the cabin and were comfily resting inside on the couch. During the fight Koshi had fallen asleep and when Juu tried to pull him off to lay him down the boy whimpered and tightened his grip. Deciding not to fight fate Juu laid down on the couch with Koshi snuggled up to him. (A-n: no get perverted on me!)

Half an hour later both awoke to the sound of someone pounding on the door. Juu laid Koshi back down and walked over to the door. When he opened it he was instantly knocked down by the force of someone's fist. Juu opened his eyes up again to see an enraged Gohan standing over him. He stood back up and glared at Gohan.

"What do you want here?" Juu. asked in an icy voice taking a quick glance over his shoulder at Koshi. Gohan pulled his fist again and let it rip forward, Juu. catching it this time.

"How could you do this to my daughter?!" Juu looked at Gohan with a surprised look. Gohan grew even more mad at this sight. He started throwing punches and kicks at a high speed.

"Gohan, what did I do to your daughter?" Juu asked blocking all of Gohan's punches. In an angery yell Gohan said something that made Juu. stop in his tracks.

"You got her pregnant!" Juu blinked a few times but stood still, very still. Gohan knocked him down and stood above him. Out of no where Juu started laughing, first a quite cuckle that grew to a loud laugh. Gohan grabbed Juu by the front of his shirt and lifted into the air.

"What the hell are you laughing about? You think it's funny to get her pregnant and then leave her?!" Gohan yelled as he shook Juu. Juu. smirked and put his hands over Gohan's, prying them off of him.

"I'm not the father of that boy, though I wish I was. I could've taken much better care of him then Trunks ever could." As Gohan glared at the Andriod something clicked in his mind. After a deep breath Gohan spoke once more.

"If Trunks is the father then why the hell are you so close to Pan?" Juu. fingers twitched and he bowed his head.

"I think I love her Gohan..." Gohan grabbed Juu again and slammed into a nearby wall.

"You hurt my girl android and you won't function enough to see another day afterwards." He said in a low, threatening voice. Gohan released the android and walked out the house. With his last glance he looked at his grandson, Koshi.

A-n: well i hope the chapter was long enough

i told you's that this was not going to be terribly long i say bout 3 or 4 chapters yet T.T

Big thanks to mel for helping me so much!

Infact without her i woulda never updated

.

hands muffins to mel

hands a mint cookie to 17

hands chocolate to the readers

enjoy!

Please review

no flames please

peacies

kiwi


	6. Chapter 5: I CONFESS!

Chapter 5:

A-n: gosh I'm so horrible! I've not updated anything in like forever I feel sooooo guilty my excuse... is starting highschool with 2 honor's classes!

Well this semester is almost over and the next one shall be mad easy just science, art, computer and band very easy .

A-N: I know I know... you probably are like 'well let's give up on her she doesn't update anymore' Please don't! Life got so busy there and i lost sight of what was important! I'm back and I'm going to be a better author this summer and work harder!

THANKS FOR NOT GIVING UP ON ME!

Disclaimer:

Me: I own all of DragonballZGT! Mwha ha ha h...

Juu: what was that?

Me: I own Vegeta?

Geta: WTF no you don't!

Pan: tell them the truth!

Me: can't make me!

All: wanna bet? powers up

Me: eep! Ok I don't own anything except characters I make up...

Last time:

"I think I love her Gohan..." Gohan grabbed Juu again and slammed into a nearby wall.

"You hurt my girl android and you won't function enough to see another day afterwards." He said in a low, threatening voice. Gohan released the android and walked out the house. With his last glance he looked at his grandson, Koshi.

This time:

Juu. stood in the same spot as he had been for the last 10 minutes. He had told someone his secret, that he loved Pan, and lived. He looked over at Koshi.

"Kid you got one hell of a family..." In his sleep Koshi rolled onto his side and mumbled a sentence that sounded like 'yeah I know Dad', which deeply surprised Juu again. He took a seat across from the couch and just stared at the small boy.

'I said I would of rather been Koshi's dad then Trunks... could I handle taking care of him and Pan?' He sat pondering this and many other things. That's how Pan found him about 20 minutes later. She had come home to check on her son and to make sure Juu. was still in one piece. Once Juu. stood up Pan gave him a hug and mumbled a thanks into his shirt as she inhaled his scent. For a moment the two stood in this position neither wanting to be the first to break the moment. Though it was a small yawn that did separate them. Koshi rubbed the sleep from his eyes and launched himself at his mother. She embraced him tightly and stroked his hair. Juu. looked on at the tender moment that was a tugger at his heartstrings.

"You realize we need to go to their next party?" Juu's question caught Pan off guard.

"No... we don't have to..." She stuttered out as Pan starred at the floor. He took a step towards her again. Juu. looked Pan deep in the eyes as he spoke to her.

"That little boy needs to be introduced and you need to reappear."

"I can't explain him, I can't come out and say who his father is-" Juu hastily interrupted her.

"Say me, I don't care, I wish I was!" Pan's eyes widening to the size of plates.

"Let me explain..." Juu. took Koshi out of Pan's arms and whispered in his ear to go play in his "room". He grabbed Pan's hand then and walked her outside, sitting down on the front step.

"Koshi needs a father, growing up without one could lead him down a negative path in life like I used to be on. I don't care that Trunks is his real father! I want to be the one he can look up to, trust and know is always there for him. I want be the one to actually claim the title of 'dad' in his life." Pan gave Juu. a smile around the small stream tears. With his thumb he whipped away said tears and returned the smile.

"I also want to take care of you Pan, I want you to stay with me. You've changed me without knowing. The day I saw you carrying around your baby boy and looked like you didn't have much, yet you were still smiling and talking positively. It just snapped something inside me. Please say you'll stay with me." Juu said with pleading eyes and a desperate look. It looked like Pan was going to reject him. She just wouldn't look up at him or answer. Finally when she looked up even more tears were running down her face. Pan flung her arms around him and cried softly in his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and gently rubbed her back in circles. Soon her crying turned to hiccups and Pan looked up to him.

"I'll stay with you..." She was cut off before she could continue by Juu's lips pressing softly against her own. In a moment of bliss they were locked together, happily. A small giggle was what broke the two apart.

"Mommy why are you eating his face?" Pan let out a laugh herself and it was joined by the surprisingly nice laugh of Juu. Koshi tackled his mother causing her to fall of the porch. She grabbed Juu and all three rolled down the hill besides his house. At the bottom the three started laughing. Gohan smiled from his spot in the woods, amused at the scene before him. Without raising his Ki he took off back towards his home. Pan finally stood brushing the last of the grass off her. Looking down her smile grew, Juu and Koshi were wrestling in the grass.

'It's like we're a family already..." Pan thought happily, then she joined back into the small wrestling match.

As the three headed up the hill back towards the house, Juu brought up a suggestion.

"We should build Koshi his own room since your staying with me." Koshi's eyes lit up. Hastily he looked up towards his mother for her approval. When Pan did give her son a smile and nod he lot out a yell of joy. Koshi also ended up stumbling backwards because of his laughter. So in an instant all three were laughing while laying at the bottom of the hill once more.

A-N : I'm sorry this is taking so long I'm just a very busy person i wish i could go back to last year where i had all this time and energy

please leave me some reviews I'll try to keep pumping the stories out

my second semster isn't hard but with all the things I'm in it's a hectic schedule T.T Drum line, musical, track, practices and other random assorted things.

hides from the flames and death threats for taking so long

kiwi


	7. Chapter 6:The Party

**CHAPTER 6: PARTY TIME**

An: Well what can I say...? I'm a slacker but I'll try to work please review again I'm sorry I think this story is getting realllllllllllllllly close to the end oh this is the chapter where you guys review and tell me if you want a lemon in here

KEY ((READ THIS))  
"this means talking"  
_'this is thoughts'  
_**'this is bond talking'**

Disclaimer:

Me: I own all of DragonballZGT! Mwha ha ha h...

Juu: what was that?

Me: I own Vegeta?

Geta: WTF no you don't!

Pan: tell them the truth!

Me: can't make me!

All: wanna bet?-powers up-  
Me: eep! Ok I don't own anything except characters I make up...

Last time:  
"Mommy why are you eating his face?" Pan let out a laugh herself and it was joined by the surprisingly nice laugh of Juu. Koshi tackled his mother causing her to fall of the porch. She grabbed Juu and all three rolled down the hill besides his house. At the bottom the three started laughing. Gohan smiled from his spot in the woods, amused at the scene before him. Without raising his Ki he took off back towards his home. Pan finally stood brushing the last of the grass off her. Looking down her smile grew; Juu and Koshi were wrestling in the grass. As the three headed up the hill back towards the house, Juu brought up a suggestion.

"We should build Koshi his own room since your staying with me." Koshi's eyes lit up. Hastily he looked up towards his mother for her approval. When Pan did give her son a smile and nod he lot out a yell of joy. Koshi also ended up stumbling backwards because of his laughter. So in an instant all three were laughing while lying at the bottom of the hill once more.

This time:

Pan poked at the fire with a stick as she listened to hammer bang and her child's laughter. With a smile she started roasting the dinner of fish that Koshi and Juu had brought home earlier today. It had been 3 months since Pan agreed that she and Koshi would say. By now his room was finished, in fact at that moment Juu came strolling outside.

"It's done; I even painted it for you kiddo." He claimed as he took hold of Koshi's hand. Pan glanced back at the fish before following her boys into the house. Koshi rushed ahead of his mother wanting to see his room as soon as he could. His little mouth gapped open as he looked around the mint green room. He took in the black bed and the huge chest for his toys. Also noticed the gecko stamping that had been done along the border. Pan walked into the room and smiled, knowing instantly that her son loved his room. Koshi launched himself on to Juu once he entered the room.

A few hours later everyone in the house was finishing up getting dressed up for the party. 18 had informed Juu of the up coming cookout at the Brief's home and he and Pan had decided that it was time to reemerge to the Z-gang. Koshi was excitedly bouncing around the living room while chattering away at the idea of playing with other kids his age. You could tell he was a sayian by the way he acted double his age some days. Juu was trying to calm down a nervous Pan as she frantically walked about the house ranting. Finally they laid Koshi down for his nap, wanting him to be well rested for the party. Juu went around the house opening the window's, letting in the scent of fresh rain. Quickly he noticed Pan's presence wasn't in the house. After a quick glance in at Koshi he ventured outside towards Pan's ki. Moments later he found her, sitting in the top branch of an oak tree by the house. She had her knees curled to her chest with her arms wrapped around them and her back against the tree. Juu floated up and joined her silently. Slowly they shifted so she was seated on his lap and he was leaning against the tree. Pan smiled and absently twirled a lock of his black hair.

"Who would have thought…" Pan started as she continued to stare out at the falling rain.  
"Who would have thought what?" asked Juu as he pulled her closer and nuzzled at her neck.  
"Who would have thought that one of Earth's greatest threats would end up with one of the sworn protectors of Earth" She smiled as she kissed him gently snuggling as far into his embrace as possible.

"How could you not love someone like me? It's just impossible not too." Juu smirked as he said this. Pan with a giggle, punched him in the arm.

"I'm sitting in a tree with the most arrogant guy in the whole world, even more so then Vegeta, but yet I'm happier then I've ever been in my whole life, excluding when my son was born."

The two were suddenly startled when they heard a voice call to them from the bottom of the tree.

"Mommy! Grandpa's here! He says we got to leave now or will miss the big party" Koshi yelled from the lower branches sitting on the shoulders of his grandfather. Grasping Pan bridal style, Juu leaped out of the tree and landed in front of Gohan. Gohan gave the two a smile.  
"You two ready to cause a huge commotion?" Gohan asked them with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Smiling, Pan took her son into her arms, to give him a hug, and replied to her father.

"When have I not done something to cause a huge commotion?" Juu laughed. He took Koshi out of Pan's arms and held him loosely; the three adults took off into the air. All had happy, light hearted spirits as they flew towards the party. Koshi had bravely left Juu's arms to hover just a bit above his parents, or shall we say the two people he considered his parents. Pan gripped Juu's hand tighter as they could see the party coming closer into view. Gohan took to the front and landed beside his wife, Videl, kissing her on the cheek as he did so. Pan, Juu and Koshi landed underneath a huge weeping willow tree to prepare themselves for the on coming invasion of questions. Pan removed the ki hiding bracelets from her and Koshi's wrist, placing them safely in her pocket. After pulling Koshi's hair back into a small tail at the nape of his neck Pan grabbed both males' hands. From under the tree the three emerged and Pan was instantly bombarded. Matoko and Angel were quick to pull at the bottom of Pan's shirt asking her if this was her son. Koshi seemed a bit scared of the attention but was quick to run off with the other two when they kindly asked him to play. Pan smiled and let him race off. She squeezed Juu's hand as they approached the main table. Her eyes darted around nervously until 18 stood up and came forward and gave both her brother and Pan a hug. Pan was suddenly being drug away from Juu and towards a food table. It was Uncle Goten, who she considered like a brother, with his arm linked in her as he picked up food.

"Hey Panny! I haven't gotten to see you in forever! How have you been?" Pan smiled and helped Goten carry one of his three plates to a table.

"It's been about 3 years…" With a somewhat serious face Goten looked at her. Right before he had a chance to ask a question Koshi ran up and jumped on his mother's lap.

"Mommy, Matoko and Angel want to know if I can spend the night at their house, please!" He looked up at her with the biggest pout he could manage.

"I'll think about it, you just behave and have fun and we'll talk later." With that Koshi took off towards his new friends and left a confused Goten.

"Since when did you have a son?" Pan leaned back as Juu sat down behind her, resting her back against his.  
"We'll he's three now, I've had him since the day I ran away…"

"Gohan just told me you were off at school! He never told me you left!" Goten seemed slightly put-off about that fact that he was lied to.

"I'm sorry that he…" Pan was cut off in mid-sentence. Vegeta picked her up by the collar and turned her so she was looking him in the face. Juu stood up quite quickly and wrapped his hand around Vegeta's fist.

"Release her now, or I'll break your fist." Juu spoke icily as he glared Vegeta down. Vegeta's eyes narrowed but he complied with the wish.

"I want a spar, I need to test your skills since you've been gone so long brat." Seemingly to ignore the comment Juu had made to him. Pan gave Juu a tight hug and whispered thank you before they separated and sat back down. Goten looked between Pan and Juu a couple times before his eye's got wide. He walked over to Juu and shook his hand eagerly.

"I trust you've been a great father for my nephew?" Goten asked with a smile. Juu seemed stunned for a moment that people would seriously think he was Koshi's father, but regained himself and nodded. Pan walked off to go and get a cup of punch while Juu went to find his sister once more.

As Pan walked along the edge of the party sipping her punch she came across the weeping willow she had stood under about an hour ago. Slowly she slipped between the leaves and took a seat at the base of the tree. She stretched out, knowing her son was safe and being watched over by Juu. She smiled as she sat, rubbing her slightly enlarged belly. Pan allowed her eyes to drift close as she listened to the laughter and talking going on at the party, not worrying about a thing around her. It wasn't till she heard leaves and twigs crunching did she bother to open her eyes and put up a bit of a guard. Before her stood someone she hadn't expected to or wanted to encounter at this party.

"Trunks..." She whispered venomously to herself. He looked down on her with a look of anger. His face shifted to a sneer, like his fathers.  
"You selfish little bitch… After all that I've done for _my son_ your letting some android that is a killing machine claim to be his father. What sick brainwash have you been letting _my son _go through?" Trunks snapped at her as she rose herself to her feet.

"_Your son! _What are you talking about! The son you left when you found the _love of your life_! No, you haven't ever been there for _your son_! He loves Juu like a father and doesn't need someone like you trying to foul up his life! Lastly Juu loves me and _our son_ more then you could ever hope!" Trunks grabbed Pan by the arms and slammed her up against the tree trunk.

"Don't talk to me about _my son_ like that you whore." She whimpered slightly knowing she couldn't power up at the moment, also at the fact that her stomach didn't take it too nicely. He leaned in close to her ear and as he did so he whispered into it.

"So is this one his?" Trunks asked her with accusing eyes.  
"Is this why you're finally coming back to the Z-gang, hoping for support for this pathetic one?" Pan tried to squirm out of his grasp and suddenly her sayian nose caught a whiff of his breath.  
_'He's drunk! That's why he's acting so horribly… there's no telling what he could do to me now since I can't power up… Juu where are you?' _Bonding her hands to the tree with a ki cuff of yellow, Trunks covered her mouth with one hand and used the other to caress her stomach. Whispering once more into her ear, still not releasing her, Pan's panic level began to raise more.

"Would the android cry if you lost her?"

"He doesn't know yet…" Pan let out shakily and watched as Trunk's smirk grew. Trunks forced Pan into a kiss, which Pan harshly bit on his lower lip in attempt to fight him off.

"What, don't want me now that you can, isn't that what whores like you do all the time? Go from guy to guy as they come, maybe sometimes getting a child out of their 'fun'."  
Pan spit on him and looked away from him. This was a mistake. Seconds later a swift crack of skin hitting skin sounded. Pan whimpered once more, her cheek turning bright red and stinging already. Getting close to her again her spoke to her once again.

"Next time I'll aim lower; you wouldn't want me to hurt the little one would you?" He question as he rubbed her stomach again. He started pushing into to it with his hand and watched as tears slid down Pan's face as she bit her lip not to scream, not knowing what he could do to her or baby in his drunken state.

_ 'Juu where are you? Save me please!' _Pan begged silently in her mind with all her heart.

**'Pan? Pan can you hear me'? **Pan's head shot up, she could suddenly hear Juu in her mind.

** 'Juu? Please save me! Trunks, he's drunk and I'm scared' **Pan called out frantically in her mind.

** 'Where are you baby I can't sense either or your ki's!' **Pan sounded so upset and Juu was beginning to worry. In her head his voice sounded tense and concerned.

** 'Under the weeping willow! Please hur…' **The sudden connection was cut off and Juu in that instant took off flying towards the weeping willow.

Under the tree Trunks was still push his fist into Pan's stomach, all the while trying to steal kisses from her. With a sudden jolt of energy Trunks was sent flying and Pan left out a sob of relief. Trunks lay on the ground in a drunken stupor as Juu ran to Pan. He quickly released her of the ki cuff and took her into his arms. Letting Pan sob into his shoulder and he sat down on the ground with her in his lap, his anger making his ki level rapidly go up. Finally Goten and Gohan ran to the weeping willow after feeling Juu's ki rapidly rising and took Pan from his arms. With clenched fist Juu stood and slowly walked towards the spot where Trunks had landed. Pan was watching the two males closely trying to keep her breathing even and not freak out for the baby's sake.

"Trunks, you low life sick **_BASTARD_**, do you have **_any_** idea what you could of done to **_my_** unborn daughter? A child I will take care of, _not abandon_" He asked with such malice in his voice that Trunks, in his drunken stupor, had his attention captured. With a slight unbalance in his step he staggered forward and looked up at the Pan

"I thought he didn't know about the baby yet _Panny-chan" _Trunks sneered out to her and then spun around with a bit of difficulty, now trying to focus on Juu.

"How did you find about her android did you sense the abomination when the whore took her ki bracelet off?" Instead of dropping his speech at this point Trunks, in his drunken state, continued to ramble on seemingly to know one but himself.

"But who really cares about some android's kid, I personally hope it never gets to see the light of day. It's a shame that something so horrible could be formed. A quarter saiyan, half android and a quarter human, what kind of freak will she be?" Trunks said all the while poking the android in the chest every few words.  
Pan looked at Trunks confused for a moment, sure he was drunk but didn't' he realize some of the horrible things he was saying and doing. Juu grabbed Trunks' hand as he went to poke him again.

"My niece is an android's child, but yet you chose her over Pan." With a drunken smile and laugh, Trunks continued his drunken rant, seemingly to forget that Juu had a death grip on his hand.

"I've got a much better whore then Marron in my house just waiting for me, Marron was just a good playmate and now she's broken, not being able to have kids and all. So I'll divorce her next week when my lawyers back in town." A second later a crunch was heard and Trunks' hand was definitely broken and he was now on the ground, staring up at the android with a frightened look.

AN: I'M REALLY SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG  
but in my defense I have the next chapter planned out so this it wont take long especially since I have the wonderful Mel-chan helping me please some reviews and tell me what you all think :puppy dog face:

Also thanks to LauraNeatO for helping me fix up some errors in the plot I made

:runs from the falling waves of muffins:

Anyone who reviews gets a muffin!

Later

kiwi


	8. Chapter 7: Understanding

Chapter 7:

A-N: GAHHH I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!! See the end for details as to why!!!

KEY ((READ THIS))  
"this means talking"  
_'this is thoughts'  
_**'this is bond talking'**

Disclaimer:

Me: I own all of Dragonball-Z-GT! Mwha ha ha h...

Juu: what was that?

Me: I own Vegeta????

Geta: WTF no you don't!

Pan: tell them the truth!

Me: can't make me!

All: wanna bet?-powers up-  
Me: eep! Ok I don't own anything except characters I make up...

Last time:

"Who really cares about some android's kid, I personally hope it never gets to see the light of day. It's a shame that something so horrible could be formed. A quarter saiyan, half android and a quarter human, what kind of freak will she be?" Trunks said all the while poking the android in the chest every few words.

Juu grabbed Trunks' hand as he went to poke him again. A second later a crunch was heard and Trunks' hand was definitely broken. In a venerable position he was now on the ground, staring up at the android with a frightened look.

This time:

There was a murderous look in Juu's eyes. If only looks could kill, Trunks would have been dead a hundred times over. Juu lowered his body down, eyes still fixed on the demi saiyan with a gleam of ice within.

"Tell me you insolent saiyan, where you around at all during Pan's last pregnancy?" Trunks shook his head no, still looking quite terrified.

"From the day I first felt my daughter's Ki I fell in love all over again. The feelings that Pan, Koshi, and our new daughter have inspired in me are indescribable. And **_no one_** will bring threat upon them." Juu hissed as he picked Trunks up by his collar and charged up a ki blast. He was ready to release when he felt a hand over his own. Pan stood looking up at him with a slightly formed frown.

"You won't solve things like this…" Juu looked between Pan and Trunks a few times, his inner turmoil showing to the world through his ice blue eyes. Kill the one who threatened his wife and child or be the better person and let the idiot live with the guilt and pain of what he has done? After a few minutes that seemed to drag like hours, Trunks fell to the ground, unconscious.

Pan stood and hugged the man she had fallen in love with.

"Thank you." She muttered into his chest as he tightly wrapped his arms around her. A small figured broke through the branches of the weeping willow. He stood looking between his parents and the man on the ground.

"Mom?" Koshi questioned softly. He dropped to his knees and sat beside Trunks' unconscious form.

"I thought you promised that my two daddies were going to get along?" His face showed his anguish of the broken promise. Juu took a step towards him, concern reflected on his face. Koshi gave him an uneasy look and took a step back.

"Why mommy?" Juu took another step forwards which caused Koshi to turn and take off into the air, through the tree's many branches. Pan looked at Juu uneasily before standing and following after. Before she had a chance to go more then a few feet however, Juu's hand had reached out and grasped her wrist.

"Let me go after him, it was my fault." The android release his hold on her wrist as her father and uncle took hold of her. Making sure they had her seated and comfortable Juu took off after Koshi's ki signature. He was pretty fast for a 3 year old; then again he was half saiyan.

( Yes Koshi is half saiyan - pan ¼ + trunks ½ ¾ but I don't think that would sound as good as ½ lol)

Koshi sat out on the ledge above a small pool of water. His mother and father (Juu) had brought him here once. They had spent the whole swimming together and even had a picnic lunch. But what he had liked best was this little ledge that led back into a small crawl space. He felt quite safe here and hoped his parents wouldn't worry too much about him. After all this was _their _fault, they had lied to him, and he wasn't about to understand why. He could feel his other daddy's ki rise a bit in the distance. He was a bit happier, he really did love both his dads but he didn't like when they fought.

Juu searched around for Koshi's ki as he approached a small pond where he had taken Pan and Koshi swimming the other month. From a ledge above he felt the faint ki of the boy he considered his son. Slowly he hovered up to a ledge a bit below the other ledge.

"Koshi?" There was a shifting sound but no words were emitted from the small crawlspace. Juu sighed a bit, realizing that this was going to be a bit difficult.

"Do you know why Trunks and I were fighting today son?" More shifting was heard and a small head was now leaning over the edge of the ledge looking down at Juu.

"No…" Koshi trailed off continuing to glare at his father.

"Your mom is going to have another baby kido, I was protecting your new sister, and your other dad was trying to hurt her." A rock hit Juu in the head as Koshi proceeded in throwing several more down.

"You're lying! My other Dad wouldn't hurt Mommy!" Tears started to leak slowly from the young boy's eyes. Juu stood up so he could reach the other ledge and he picked up the crying boy and held him close.

"Your other Dad just doesn't understand, one day you'll be able to spend more time with him, and then you can ask him why he's done the things he's done. Until then you're just going to have to accept the fact that him and I can't get along. Do you understand?" Juu asked as he continued to hold the young boy who was now clinging tightly to his shirt. Koshi looked up with tear stains on his little cheeks and nodded. He would be a good boy and wait till he was older to ask his other Dad his questions on why.

"Can we go back to the party, I wanna play with Angel and Matoko some more?" Koshi asked in a whisper as he turned his face back down into Juu's shirt. The android could only let out a chuckle and take flight into the air.

"Sure, we should check on Mommy anyways." With that the android and his almost child headed back to the party.

Back at the Party

"Pan Son, can you tell me why my husband is knocked out in the Medical wing?!" Pan looked up from her resting spot between her father and uncle. A very angry Marron was stomping across the lawn. The glare that was set on Marron's face was quite frightening for the young saiyan women. Despite the fact that Pan could name quite a few reasons as to why Marron's husband was unconscious, she really didn't want to fight, verbally or physically, in her pregnant condition. Slowly she stood and walked towards Marron.

"Your husband just had a little too much to drink…" Pan's words were cut off with a slap to her face.

"Just because my uncle got you knocked up doesn't mean you come to Trunks for money!" Pan looked at her and laughed.

"Really now I'm not as pathetic as you, stealing another person's son for a publicity stunt." Marron fumed.

"I would have been a better mother for that boy of yours anyways! I mean raising him while on the run? He's probably all screwed up mentally!" Pan pulled her fist back and let it shoot forward. A couple moments later Marron was still staring down at the blood that was running down her face.

"My nose…" Pan face held no sympathy the women with blood dripping from her nose.

"I'm glad you know the features on your face." Marron launched herself at Pan again only to be stopped by her father. Krillen held his daughter back and looked between her and Pan.

"Girls this is senseless! We're supposed to be happy to be able to see each other again. Marron, personally I'm looking forward to my first niece so it would be best not to attempt to hurt her mother." Marron, with a huff, broke the hold her father had on her and stormed back towards the house. While looking at the ground Pan mumbled a soft 'thank-you' to Krillen before going off in search of her parents.

As Juu. And Koshi landed near the edge of the party Vegeta approached the two. He stood as still as a statue as he waited for the two to approach him. Koshi ran up and hugged his grandfather and motioned to be picked up. Surprisingly Vegeta gave in and picked the young boy up and held him close. Juu. smirked a bit at the action but tried his best not to see the Saiyan prince see.

"I'll be taking my Grandson while you go and look after your woman." Vegeta said as he turned and started walking towards the gravity room. Juu. raised an eyebrow at the abrupt command but decided it was for the best. Pacing off in the general direction of the main food table, Juu found Pan listening to her Uncle Goten with a serious face.

"… And so I said to her I WASN'T supposed to eat that?" Pan started giggling and could only continue to do so as Juu slid in behind her on the bench and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her gently on the cheek before Pan turned around slightly to catch him on the lips. Goten let out a cough that sounded suspiciously like "get a room" before he walked away carrying his vast number of plates.

"Any chance we can take a few minutes away from the party to talk?" Juu asked in between the trail of kisses down Pan's neck. Pan, despite her heart's protest, stood and took Juu.'s hand. Together they walked toward the willow tree and took off. As they flew neither really looked at the other but they both knew where they were heading. In the clearing by the small lake they had taken Koshi to a month or so ago, the two touched down softly. Pan and Juu stood in each other's arms for a moment or two before Pan went up on to her tiptoes and kissed Juu on the lips. Instead of letting her pull away he put his hands on the small of her back and pulled her closer. Pan's hands slowly wrapped around Juu's neck as both deepened the kiss. He pushed her towards a wall of rock that was behind them as she pulled up for air. Her eyes flew open as she felt the rocks behind her and that's when she caught the mischievous glint in Juu's eyes. As he lowered his face down to her neck and started nipping at it gently one last coherent thought passed through Pan's mind.

_'So much for talking….'_

A\N: yes I know… god knows how long its been

I'm sorry

Something caused me to loose in fanfiction for QUTIE a while… I mean it go to the point where I couldn't even read it anymore…. Then finally something snapped and now I have time again and the willingness. Unfortunately it means I want to finish up any stories I have left hanging for so long. I will do my best not to rush the endings; I DO have idea's on how I want this to end. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and asked me to work on this… I will try and get the rest up soon!

-- Kris


End file.
